


thrill of the chase

by youngjo



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mild Injury, Mildly Unsafe Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, youngjo & seoho are here for like two secs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Dongmyeong is an omega with the spirit of an alpha. He has never backed down from a challenge, not even when they come in the form of an alpha named Harin.
Relationships: Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	thrill of the chase

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! welcome to my first onewe and, by extension, omegaverse fic on this account!
> 
> first off, I don't follow any traditional stereotypes that most associate with omegaverse, but I hope you like this regardless!
> 
> this is like 500 words of angy myeong and then 4.5k+ of me gettin poetic n soft about wolves lmao
> 
> enjoy!!

“What’s the matter pretty boy, cat got your tongue?”

Dongmyeong bristled under the condescending tone, whipping around to meet the challenger head-on. He was met with a man that forced him to tilt his head back, which in itself was a problem already—he  _ loathed _ being talked down to in both tone and height. His nostrils flared, the unmistakable scent of  _ alpha _ flooding into his nose. Back in the day, when stereotypes and customs held the nation in an iron grip, Dongmyeong may have dropped to the floor to grovel. These days though, where omegas were given just as much power, he never backed down.

Despite the turning tide of tradition, the friend he had arrived to the party with, another omega named Seoho, unconsciously shrank beside him.

Not Dongmyeong though— _ never _ Dongmyeong.

His lips curled into a displeased smile, conveying more fang than friendliness. “I don’t recall being obligated to answer you, tough guy.”

“Aw, why the hostility?” The alpha replied, the smallest of smirks staining his lips.

“Myeong, we should go …” Seoho mumbled, but the other omega didn’t listen.

Instead, Dongmyeong took a step forward, planting a fingertip in the center of the unnamed alpha’s chest. He smiled, dangerously sweet. “I’m going to assume you’re new around here. I don’t know where you came from, and I don’t really care, but this place? This is my domain, and if you have even an inch of a brain, you would learn to address me with respect.” Dongmyeong shifted so he could pat the alpha’s shoulder, other hand creeping behind him to tug Seoho’s sleeve gently. “Learn quick, tough guy. Let’s go, Seoho.”

His friend trailed after him with a sheepish gait, out of place against Dongmyeong’s own confident strut.

“Hey pretty boy!” The alpha called; Dongmyeong came to a halt but didn’t turn around. “No need to be an uptight prick; you’re at a party.” A ripple of laughter passed behind him, making the omega’s blood boil. “Learn to let loose, yeah?”

Dongmyeong’s downfall came with his lack of patience, all of which had been given to his twin brother, Dongju. He was hotheaded and easy to rile up. He never backed down from a challenge or met a  _ you can’t do this _ with an affirmative. He also hated being made a fool of and the laughter at his expense brought such a hot rush of anger that it leaked into his scent, a flare of unease accumulating in the scents of the other wolves around him. 

The omega whipped around with a fire in his eyes. “Duel me,” he growled.

The alpha’s own eyes darkened.

Dongmyeong realized he walked into his trap seconds too late. Check and mate, right where the alpha wanted him.

“Myeong! What are you doing!?” Seoho hissed, tugging at his wrist; he didn’t budge. 

The scents around him became stained with adrenaline and interest, spurring the fire in his own blood to rise ever higher. 

“State your name and intent,” a voice cut through his haze. Dongmyeong broke eye contact with the alpha to glance over, spotting a beta he was intimately familiar with—Youngjo. The beta who owned the house they were currently in, who was the host of the party Dongmyeong was now crashing. A beta that, sensing the impending duel, arrived to moderate the outcome and become acting judge; traditional dueling dynamics that Dongmyeong never thought he’d end up performing.

He looked back to the smug alpha, eyes narrowing. “Son Dongmyeong, first son of the Son Pack, presented omega. A fight for honor.”

Youngjo refocused his attention upon the other alpha. His body language was tense, giving clue that he too had no idea who the newcomer was. Dongmyeong could smell the discomfort and anger in his scent, knowing the beta wasn’t keen on having a duel occur on lands that he had already claimed for himself. 

“Ju Harin,” the alpha began, “First son of the Ju Pack, presented alpha.” Harin grinned. “A fight for rightful respect.”

Dongmyeong’s inner wolf snarled, displeased. Rightful respect was an old rite, no longer practiced in the modern age, where an omega was meant to submit with little to no malicious feeling. It was humiliating and meant to force the omega into a position devoid of power, but backing down from a duel—one he initiated himself no less—would stain his reputation. 

“Dongmyeong, do you accept these terms?” Youngjo questioned, voice betraying nothing. 

He could feel the way everyone’s eyes burned into him. “I accept.”

Youngjo nodded. “Harin, do you accept these terms?”

“I accept.” Dongmyeong wished he could wipe that smug smirk off of his face right then.

“Then it’s best we go outside. I would prefer you don’t destroy my furniture,” Youngjo grumbled; his tone lacked humor. They followed Youngjo to the slider in the back of his living room, the beta throwing it open with clear displeasure. 

The sun, still peeking over the tops of the trees, sent tendrils of shadow curling up to the patio. Dongmyeong stepped into the fresh forest air with a sharp inhale, curving naturally to the right as he went to achieve traditional dueling posture. Harin mirrored him, standing about fifty feet away. 

Once they were in position, Youngjo positioned himself off to the side. Various other wolves from the party flooded out of the house, Seoho looking uneasy; Dongmyeong flashed an apologetic smile in his direction. He knew the other omega hated the idea of fighting; he’d have to make it up to him later.

“You may shift.”

Dongmyeong refocused his attention upon Harin. He visualized his wolf form in his mind, the elegant shape of his golden brown self familiar and safe. His body began to change, patches of white, tan, and brown fur sprouting from his skin as his bones and flesh began to rearrange themselves. His ears grew longer, more tapered, moving up the side of his skull. Dongmyeong’s face elongated itself, stretching into a snout as a rush of new scents flooded his nose—carrion in the woods, oil from someone’s car, sex in the upstairs bathroom. The bones in his hand crunched, forming into strong paws as he was forced to drop to the dirt, his clothes melting into his humanoid frame and becoming a part of his true self; the beauty of wolf transformations. An itching started at the base of his tailbone before his tail sprang forth, bushy and long as he neared finishing. Dongmyeong stretched into the last leg of it, becoming attuned with the new shape his body now occupied.

His nostrils flared, the omega shoving his ears forward as the nearly overwhelming scent of true alpha washed over him.

Across the yard, Harin had finished as well.

Dongmyeong was the larger of the twins but he had nothing on the hulking creature staring back at him. A beautiful swathe of grey, black, and silver, Harin’s true eyes were dark green, catching the glow from the sun dipping below the trees to his right. His tail stood at attention over his back, posture indicating the readiness to jump to action. 

His wolf side actually  _ screeched _ , and Dongmyeong’s body filled with surprise. The omega in him rejoiced at the sight of such a strong, hardy alpha. It wanted. It yearned. _ It needed. _ Dongmyeong felt shock paralyze his paws then, caught off guard by the amount of need surging through him. His omega bayed loudly within, seeking a return call of the same caliber, wanting him to sing its needy song into the open evening air. But he fought it down, recalling the anger his human side was still desperately hanging onto.

“First to pin for five seconds wins. If no winner is determined within five minutes, it is a draw. Understood?” 

Dongmyeong lowered his head in agreement, Harin doing the same. His tail curled over his back, claws digging into the soft dirt at his paws. Seconds of tense silence passed before Youngjo shouted  _ begin! _

Harin wasted no time in rushing towards him. Perhaps he felt emboldened by their size difference, thinking he could overpower Dongmyeong with that alone. The alpha forgot one crucial fact, however—Dongmyeong was an omega from a rich family. A rich family that hired the best of the best when he was young, a rich family that prepared him for hardships that the world may present the moment they knew he was an omega. 

No one could underestimate him without regretting it.

He had a feeling Harin did too as Dongmyeong feigned to the side and swept a paw beneath the alpha’s legs. 

The wolf went flying, kicking up a cloud of dust as he did so. Dongmyeong followed and quickly pressed the weight of his body into Harin’s shoulder, leaning down to curl his jaws into the scruff of the alpha’s neck. He had a feeling Harin wouldn’t stay down so easily, however; he was right.

Harin dug his paw into the ground and pushed against it, driving his shoulders into Dongmyeong’s chest and forcing him to let go. The omega stumbled back as the other wolf threw the entirety of his weight into him, forcing a yelp from him as he hit the ground hard. Teeth sank into his shoulder with measured strength, just short of breaking the skin, as a paw dug into his stomach. He assumed the omega would attempt to avoid injury. Unfortunately for Harin, Dongmyeong didn’t give two shits about being marked and bloody.

He tore his shoulder free. Sharp teeth nicked his skin the process, the scent of blood rising around them. Dongmyeong reared back, lips curling angrily. Harin did the same, and their muzzles clashed in a mess of pain and saliva. The omega was forced backwards, adrenaline shooting through his veins like liquid fire. Unfortunately, Harin was still bigger, with extra strength behind his bulky body. He forced Dongmyeong back until his left hind leg gave out, allowing the other wolf to swiftly pin him against the ground. Dongmyeong struggled, flailing in Harin’s hold as Youngjo began to count down.

But the omega refused to be bested so easily. 

His hind legs rose, digging into the soft flesh of Harin’s stomach. The wolf pushed with all his might, giving him just enough leverage to force the alpha off balance. His front paws swung up, catching him in the throat and allowing him just enough grip to send Harin sprawling on his back. The action knocked the wind from the black wolf, Dongmyeong scrambling to his feet to pin him to the ground. A victory he would not brand as cheap considering the difference in power between their bodies. 

Youngjo began counting. “One, two, three …” Dongmyeong growled in Harin’s face, watching the black wolf huff as saliva dripped from his maw. “... four, five.” The beta went silent, a hush falling over the crowd. “This duel is now over. As judge of this duel, I declare Son Dongmyeong the winner.”

He glared at the alpha before sliding off of his body, walking several feet away so he could sit down. His tongue lolled from his mouth as he panted, adrenaline still singing through him. 

Harin rolled to his feet, the alpha mirroring him as he fought for breath. The crowd began to disperse in that time, growing smaller and smaller as they returned to their partying until only Youngjo and Seoho remained outside. 

Dongmyeong tensed when the alpha finally rose and drew closer. Green eyes met his own and his inner omega howled in excitement. Harin said nothing, however, merely dipping his head. 

“Surprised you’re giving in so easily, tough guy,” Dongmyeong rumbled.

The alpha’s head cocked to the side, an ear flicking back. “You won a traditional duel; who am I to mock that? You fought for honor, and by law I offer you my apology.”

He searched for any sign of insincerity but found none; Harin was an open book. Still, Dongmyeong rose to his feet, circling the alpha’s body. He sniffed at him tentatively, inhaling the calming scent of jasmine from his body, observing the way the alpha’s muscles stayed relaxed and unbothered. Dongmyeong paced around him a total of four times before he stopped in front of him, head high and ears at attention; his tail swished behind him.

His next words spilled forth before he could stop them.

“Run with me, and I will forgive you.” 

“Dongmyeong, it’s almost night!” Youngjo protested. “My property is large, but you’ve only ever navigated it during the day.”

He threw a glance over his shoulder at the beta. “It’ll be fine,” he reassured. “Spend some time partying with Seoho; his tail’s been wagging since we got here.”

“H-hey!” His friend protested, a rumble of amusement bubbling from Dongmyeong’s chest.

He looked back to Harin, dropping into a playful crouch. Harin’s alpha side reacted, the wolf standing and hovering over Dongmyeong’s arched form. “You may be stronger, but I’m faster.”

“Is that a challenge?” Harin murmured quietly.

“It’s a promise.” Then Dongmyeong shot off to his right, leaves and dirt and grass spraying in his wake as he charged towards the forest. He didn’t pause to check but he knew without a doubt that Harin was hot on his heels. His strong legs carried him through the winding trails of Youngjo’s home, movements so sharp and quick he almost appeared to be gliding. 

Dongmyeong’s inner wolf delighted in the chase. It lacked purpose, with no stakes or traditions fueling it. Just a simple run with a wolf that the omega deep within him was howling to. Perhaps Harin’s own inner wolf heard that call, the alpha keeping pace with him but never overtaking or attempting to take him down. This was not a mating run, or even one for hunting, but Dongmyeong couldn’t help the arousal that rose within as adrenaline followed every footfall and his expectations of what may come at the end went wild. A vast change in reaction, given he had been bristling with anger only twenty, maybe fifteen even, minutes ago. Wolf anatomy and customs were weird like that though. 

So though Dongmyeong’s human side had balked, his wolf side, his  _ omega _ side, had spotted the alpha that had met him head-on with disregard towards his true status. An alpha with power and prowess and determination. There had been other challengers in the past, alphas who found they were better than Dongmyeong and sought to tear him down, but he had never humored them, had never given them the time of day.

He wasn’t sure why Harin was different.

Dongmyeong caught sight of the other wolf next to him as they ran. His eyes were forward, tongue lolling from his maw and ears back to prevent wind from tearing within. Harin chanced a glance in his direction, Dongmyeong feeling a rush of electric energy sparking from the tips of his ears to his paw pads. The omega actually  _ whined. _ Quiet, barely audible over their thundering feet, but enough of a change that Harin’s sensitive hearing picked it up immediately. 

Like flipping a switch, the atmosphere changed.

Harin crowded against him and bumped their shoulders in a playful gesture. Dongmyeong yipped excitedly, knocking against him in retaliation. He skipped out of reach, throwing a glance over his shoulder; even in his wolf form his invitation was clear. Harin growled but not in warning. It sounded higher, sweeter—excited. 

Dongmyeong could feel exhaustion creeping into his body. His lungs ached for a break and his paws burned with every step he took. Harin sensed this and pulled back. The other wolf nipped gently at his heels, attempting to throw him off balance. He leaned ever further into his momentum and pulled ahead, leaping over a fallen log in their path. Dongmyeong’s front right foot slipped on dew-soaked leaves, forcing him off balance, and he knew it was over.

Harin crashed into his body with tremendous force, sending both of them sprawling onto the forest floor. They tumbled head over limb, Dongmyeong yelping unconsciously as Harin accidentally stepped on his stomach. A tangled ball of fur, they rolled several feet before it ended with Dongmyeong on his back and Harin partially draped over his body. The alpha wasted no time in readjusting his position, pinning Dongmyeong to the ground with paws pressed gingerly into his chest fluff. Their jaws hung open as they both panted for air, the sounds of the forest awakening for the night playing around them.

“You’re fast,” Harin grumbled at length. Even in the grip of dusk, his eyes shone vividly.

“So are you,” Dongmyeong admitted, tail swishing along the leaves they were settled in. 

Harin’s observant gaze caught that too. The alpha lowered his head, nosing the underside of Dongmyeong’s jaw. Below, the omega trembled, realization flooding through him—the alpha was asking for permission to scent him. A dangerous action with dangerous implications. Yet, Dongmyeong conceded, going slack as he bared his throat in a true gesture of wolfish submission. Harin nosed into the soft fur of his neck and inhaled, the warmth of his breath threading through his fur and reaching his skin. The alpha readjusted his position yet again, paws planting firmly on either side of Dongmyeong’s shoulders so he could nuzzle the top of his head against his throat and rub against him slowly. 

His inner wolf cried out in a desperate keen. If it had wanted before, it salivated now. It took all of Dongmyeong’s willpower not to throw himself at the alpha pushing dangerous boundaries. But he was also doing nothing to stop it, which scared and excited him all at the same time.

Dongmyeong couldn’t help it though. So it came as no surprise when he whimpered, low and needy, forcing the other wolf to respond with a reassuring grumble. His head rolled to the side, knocking Harin out from beneath it so he could lean up and excitedly lick the alpha’s ears in his own display of affection. The movement was accepted, Harin leaning his head into the action before he gave a shake of his head. Harin’s tail was wagging like an excited puppy, Dongmyeong’s doing the same, and whatever bit of angry bitterness he was still harboring melted away.

His scent grew sweeter, reaching Harin’s sensitive nose; the tension in his shoulders visibly dropped.

“Want,” Dongmyeong whined.

_ “Need,” _ Harin mirrored, tongue stroking over his cheekbone.

Dongmyeong had never been the type to believe in fated mates. He was free-spirited and wild and did what he wanted. He had never seen himself as needing or wanting an alpha. In a society that had just begun to accept the choice to refrain from mated pairs and even packs, Dongmyeong had always considered himself part of the group that would never find one. Harin though … Harin was  _ different. _ His inner omega had been yipping and whining and crying the moment they first laid eyes upon him. Never had Dongmyeong experienced such a reaction with any alpha he’d ever met or dared sleep with—and he had slept with a lot. His feelings were fickle and hard to earn and yet somehow he was here, pinned beneath a hardy alpha smelling faintly of jasmine and danger, and Dongmyeong wanted nothing more than to howl his intentions to the moon slowly fading into view above them.

“We should … we should head back,” Harin murmured against his cheek, “Before things go further.”

“Maybe I want them to go further,” Dongmyeong challenged. He raised his front legs, paws brushing along Harin’s broad chest. 

Harin nosed his ear. “Woulda thought a pretty boy like you’d prefer a bed.”

Dongmyeong bristled but not in anger this time. “Did this not start with you underestimating me? You know nothing of the places I’ve fucked in.”

“So you go on runs with other wolves too?” The alpha questioned lowly; his body went stiff above him.

“... No,” the omega admitted. “You’re the first.”  _ The first lucky enough to get this chance. _

Unspoken, but Harin picked it up in all his perceptive glory.

Above him, the wolf began to change. His frame grew smaller, fur turning to toned skin. Harin’s muzzle shrank into the semblance of a face, nose becoming humanoid. He closed his eyes and the next time they opened they were caramel sweet, his body completing the transformation in record time. In his human form, Harin was smaller than Dongmyeong, sitting against the omega’s stomach and grazing his fingers down the length of his front legs to gently grasp his paws; he had not allowed his clothes to transform with him.

Dongmyeong followed suit, form shrinking until he was once again the smaller of the pair. It was truthfully scary how perfectly he fit beneath him. Harin kept a firm grip on his hands, the softest smile upon his lips. Their wolf qualities remained even in their human counterparts, allowing Dongmyeong to view Harin’s face with clarity even if the moon wasn’t casting light down upon them. His gaze traveled further, taking in the toned aspects of his body. He had the tattoo of a sun on the left side of his chest, two rays at the top barely peeking over his collarbone. A faint outline of abs sat on his stomach and Dongmyeong continued to the obvious destination before him—the alpha’s cock.

It was already erect, curved at the tip. Long and girthy, slit already glistening, with a droplet threatening to fall onto Dongmyeong’s own stomach at any moment. He practically salivated at the sight of it, pushing the thought of a knot away before it turned him into a needy mess—as if he weren’t already on his way.

Now in human form, it took only seconds for his body to react.

The sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla brushed along his nose, Dongmyeong’s cheeks heating with embarrassment as his hole twitched at the prospect of being used. He could already feel the accumulation of slick within him. Harin’s nose flared at that, the alpha’s lips parting as he tasted the air. 

“Strawberry and vanilla … suits you.” 

Jasmine did not, however, suit Harin. Dongmyeong had expected smoke and obsidian and old leather, and then he shook those thoughts from his head. Harin did not seem like a typical alpha, and the omega felt foolish for daring to think of such stereotypes in the first place.

“Jasmine is soft,” Dongmyeong murmured, putting force into his arms. Harin allowed it, moving with him as he raised his hands to cup the alpha’s cheeks. 

Harin smiled. “I can be soft … sometimes.”

If Dongmyeong’s tail could be wagging at that moment, it would be. “What if I want something rougher?”

“I can give you that too, if you want. All you have to do is ask,” the other wolf replied.

“Hmm … later,” Dongmyeong whispered, and Harin visibly brightened at the prospect of another meetup before their current one even finished. “Show me what you’ve got, tough guy.” 

Harin snorted in amusement and let go of his wrists. The alpha pulled away, sliding down Dongmyeong’s body until he was able to flatten his palms against the omega’s knees. He nudged them with little resistance, parting his legs and tilting his head to get a better view. His tongue poked from his lips and a possessive growl rumbled from within as his own cock came into view. Small and cute, despite being fully erect, and Harin shimmied back between his open thighs and enveloped him in a single hand all in one fluid motion. 

Dongmyeong’s breath hitched, hips twitching into the touch. Harin squeezed, thumb pressing into his slit and rubbing in quick swirls around it. His growl turned into a mumbled  _ cute _ as Dongmyeong drew his hands to his chest, hands curling and digging his nails into his palms. The cool press of leaves and earth below helped balance out his rising temperature and, quite literally, kept him grounded even as his mind threatened to float away. Harin’s other hand ghosted along his hipbone and over his thigh, fingers slipping into the space between his balls and thigh, and sought out their target. Dongmyeong whined as Harin found it, a dribble of slick running from within as fingertips pressed against his entrance.

Their eyes met, Harin inhaling softly. “Ready?”

“Always ready.”

The alpha smirked, wiggling a finger into him. His slick allowed it to slip inside with no resistance, a shiver passing through Dongmyeong’s body. Harin wasted no time in adding two more, fucking him open with his fingers and turning the omega into a squirmy, pleading mess. 

“God, I would _ love _ to fill you with pups,” Harin suddenly groaned. “You’d be so pretty all full and round.”

A statement that had been shared with him many a time but had never carried the same weight until now. Dongmyeong’s inner wolf howled with the need to make it come true. “H-hari—Alpha,” he whimpered. “Want you.”

“You’ll have me,” he growled in response, possessive—territorial. Harin let go of his cock and pulled his fingers free, swinging his arms around to slot his hands beneath the bend of Dongmyeong’s knees. He pushed them forwards, forcing the omega’s body back. “Hold your legs open for me, pretty boy.”

Dongmyeong obeyed, replacing Harin’s hands. The alpha’s fingers made contact with his cheeks, thumbs sliding up the cleft of his ass to pull them further apart. His thumbs dipped inside and pulled him open, a rush of cool air filling his body even as a stream of slick escaped from within and dripped into the dirt. The cloying sweetness of strawberries assaulted his nose and, had his mind been a little less cloudy, he may have been embarrassed by it. 

Then Harin’s tip knocked against his hole, a moan so desperate spilling from his lips that Dongmyeong struggled to recognize it as coming from himself.

“Needy omega,” Harin teased, before the alpha allowed himself to slip the first delicious inch of his cock within him. Dongmyeong’s slick made the glide easy, the omega unable to arch in his position. He could only moan in something that sounded more like a howl as he was finally given what his inner wolf had been _ begging _ for since their duel.

Harin slid further inside, sheathing himself in one fluid motion. There was truthfully no way to stop the glide with the welcoming slick and loose acceptance of Dongmyeong’s body, at least not in their current position. But that was fine; neither had much patience anyway.

A fact that was evident in Harin’s immediate thrusting, his hands planting on the bottom of his thighs and forcing him to stay in his position as he, literally and figuratively, fucked Dongmyeong into the ground. The latter screeched, feral and desperate, as he was finally given what he wanted. Pleasure erupted down his frame like an itch he couldn’t scratch, Harin dipping forward so Dongmyeong’s heels could hook over his shoulders. The alpha essentially folded him in half, powerful thrusts certain to leave his shoulders and hips bruised come morning.

Dongmyeong vaguely heard himself releasing a mantra of  _ ‘alpha’ _ but he lacked coherence to focus on it. All that mattered was the white-hot pleasure as Harin pounded into him, lips curled to display his fangs and sweat falling in various droplets onto him. 

The alpha growled deep in his chest, signaling the arrival of what Dongmyeong’s inner omega wanted the most. Sure enough, he felt the beginning of Harin’s knot start to form inside of him. It grew, forcing Harin to slow his pace with each catch on his rim. Larger and larger, pressing against his walls and stretching him wide, until they both knew it was time. With a low howl, Harin thrust inside as deeply as he could, knot popping into place like it had been made for Dongmyeong and Dongmyeong only. It swelled ever further, stretching him impossibly wide, and the omega cried out at the feeling of the alpha’s cum flooding his insides. 

Harin’s right hand slipped from his thigh and maneuvered back to his neglected length. The touch made him jump, already sensitive and ready for release. Dongmyeong’s head damn near blanked out as the entirety of it was swallowed by Harin’s hand. His rough palm worked against him with practiced movements, the alpha’s thumb positioned just below the head with a gentle pressure. He threw his head back as much as he could and released an animalistic howl of his own, heat coiling in his stomach and snapping within seconds. Ropes of thick liquid spilled into Harin’s hand as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. 

_ “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,” _ he chanted, letting go of his legs to throw his arms back against the ground. His nails scraped weakly at the dirt, mind unsure of whether it wanted to escape or to get closer. Harin kept a firm grip on his length, stroking him through the whole of his orgasm, murmuring soft reassurances that Dongmyeong only barely heard.

The omega sagged against the forest floor, panting as he fought to catch his breath. Harin did no, however. His hands slipped beneath Dongmyeong’s limp legs and moved them to the side, allowing them to drop to the ground and a welcome burn spread through his stiff muscles. The alpha leaned over him and managed to wiggle his hands beneath his shoulders and heft him into his lap. Dongmyeong moved with him, slotting his head into the crook of Harin’s shoulder and breathing in a mix of jasmine and sweat. The new position forced the alpha’s knot to move within but it was still firmly planted inside, and probably would be for awhile.

He could still feel Harin’s cock twitching within him, most likely still pumping him full of cum. Dongmyeong was only a little grateful that the ability to carry pups only activated when the wolf within registered a mating claim. The omega came from a fertile family, and he certainly didn’t want to whelp and rear pups during his university years. Perhaps in the future, when an alpha he found worthy enough to be his mate entered his life.

_ An alpha like Harin. _

“You alright?” Harin questioned.

Dongmyeong laughed, breathless. “It’ll take more than this to break me.” 

“I don’t doubt that.” Strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him propped there.

“Did you mean it?” The omega asked softly, hand raising to trace the tattoo on the alpha’s chest. “About wanting to have pups with me? We only just met.”

Harin grumbled, the sound rumbling within his own body. “Maybe. There’s something … something about you.” The alpha’s fingers traced the length of his spine, settling in the small of his back. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. This party just gave me that chance.”

Dongmyeong glanced up at him. “And when was that?”

“Hm … during your first orientation.”

The omega pulled back, shock clear on his face. “You’ve been pining over me for six damn months?” Dongmyeong was mock angry; his inner omega was delighted at the prospect of being pursued. 

Harin grinned, flashing his fangs. “Does that stroke your ego? You wouldn’t even glance in my direction, so I knew I needed to challenge you to rightfully earn my place at your side.” The alpha displayed his strength further by hefting both of them up, standing so he could make his way to a nearby tree and sink back against it for a bit of support. Dongmyeong whined softly as his knot pressed against his insides evermore. “You’re an omega but you have the spirit of an alpha; I knew I couldn’t win you over with charm alone.”

“What charm? Dongmyeong teased, moving so their noses touched. “Hm, I’ll admit it—I’m intrigued. My inner omega awoke at the sight of you too.” His hands lifted so he could once again cup the alpha’s cheeks.

“I’m not offering myself as your mate yet, just as I doubt your free-spirited self would do the same,” Harin said, voice sincere, “But I would like to try. I would like to court you, now that we are here.” 

Dongmyeong smiled, running his thumb along one of Harin’s cheekbones. “I can agree to those terms. So … you can start by kissing me. Sound agreeable?”

“I can accept those terms,” the alpha laughed.

The echo of joyous howls filled the wooded land that Youngjo owned late into the morning, carrying a tale of need and happiness and excitement. For those that heard it, one would assume they had already mated, but for Dongmyeong and Harin, it was the start of a life with plenty in store.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) for more spicy content!


End file.
